1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, in particular, to casino games utilizing a player's knowledge as part of the game play.
2. Statement of the Problem
Casino games of chance presently fall into two categories—those that incorporate an element of skill, either in the betting or the playing, and those that do not. Many casino games of chance have some element of skill with respect to betting. For example, in Craps, some wagers have a house advantage of about 1%, while others have a house edge of nearly 17%. Clearly, the player will fare better, in the long run, avoiding wagers with a huge house advantage. Generally, any casino game of chance offering a variety of player expectations based on wagering has an element of betting skill involved. So, too, a player will fare better (for appropriate games) utilizing a good playing strategy. Examples of conventional casino games of chance in which playing skill is a major factor include Blackjack, Poker, and many card games in which the player has a unique hand.
While casino games of chance with an element of skill are plentiful, “skillful” play does not necessarily imply short-run success. For example, in Blackjack, the proper play when holding a “twelve” vs. a dealer “seven” is to hit. However, if the dealer hit card is a “ten,” then the player busts and loses the wager. Similarly, all existing skill-based games retain an element of chance such that a “correct” play will sometimes be penalized, whereas an “incorrect” play will sometimes be rewarded. All of these casino games of chance relate to a player's skill of game play, rules, and statistical odds.
A number of well known conventional consumer games using a player's knowledge exist such as JEOPARDY. JEOPARDY is such a knowledge-based game wherein players win money based upon their knowledge of the answer to a question. In a typical round, a question is put to three players and the first to respond with the correct answer wins an amount of money which is displayed in front of the player. In the FINAL JEOPARDY round, a player may wager an amount of money, in the complete discretion of the player, from the accumulated winnings on having the correct answer to a question. The player writes the answer down and, if correct, receives the amount wagered which is added to the accumulated winnings. If the player is wrong, the amount wagered is deducted from the accumulated winnings. JEOPARDY represents a consumer game show wherein a player, simply using knowledge, plays to win money and in the FINAL JEOPARDY round can actually wager that money. Such consumer game shows as JEOPARDY, FAMILY FEUD, THE PRICE IS RIGHT, etc. are designed to always pay out money to the players. Such game shows earn a profit from advertising and merchandising revenues, but the actual games are designed to always pay out money. Furthermore, players upon starting the game are not required to ante up a wager or a bet as is commonly found in a casino.
Patent Cooperation Treaty International Publication Number WO 98/09259 provides a tic-tac-toe (or games such as Battleship or Concentration) casino game where a player may play against a machine or another player. In tic-tac-toe, a video screen displays touch sensitive areas. The player inserts 1 to 5 credits and presses a gamble button. The player then touches an image element on the screen and a large X is placed at that element as well as a prize indicia. The machine then selects an image element and places a large zero. This process continues. When the machine wins tic-tac-toe, the player loses the bet. When the player wins the tic-tac-toe, the machine pays the player the sum of the prize indicia in each image element multiplied by the number of credits bet. It is well known that the game of tic-tac-toe, with optimal play on the part of the participants, will necessarily result in a draw. Hence the Ser. No. 98/09259 patent requires, for the player to win as is taught, the computer opponent must play randomly, or at least occasionally play suboptimally (otherwise, the player would never win). A player who knows how to play tic-tac-toe and who would normally win, therefore, is not assured of success. Furthermore, the use of random “go again” or “lose a turn” squares ensures that the outcome of the game remains random (i.e., a game of chance) as opposed to deterministic.
A continuing need exists to provide new and exciting casino games. Having the opportunity to test a player's knowledge of trivia, facts, surveys, pricing, and so forth independent of a player's skill in a game of chance would be a welcome addition to the casino experience. Also, the use of knowledge serves to add an element of teamwork to the casino game, as patrons will ask colleagues and other participants for assistance if in doubt. A need exists to provide a knowledge-based casino game.